board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Sora's Contest History
Who is Sora? One day, all of the stars start slowly disappearing from the sky. Mickey Mouse leaves a letter on his throne, then sneaks out in the middle of the night to see if he can't figure out what is going on. This puts everyone in Mickey's castle in a dizzy, and Donald and Goofy set out to find him. Meanwhile, on Destiny Island, Sora, Riku, and Kairi set off on another day. Riku, tired of being stuck on the same island doing the same thing day after day, decides that the trio should build a raft and explore new lands. Things start off relatively well, but the island os soon attacked, and the three sucked into a wormhole. Sora winds up alone in Traverse Town, but he soon discovers a couple of other characters who are looking for their lost friend as well... Thus, Kingdom Hearts, the surprisingly good joint effort between Square and Disney, begins. Sora plays the main character, and though he is young, he has a heart of gold and will stop at nothing to do what he feels is right. He even winds up happily joining in a quest to seal the demonic Heartless away from being able to destroy any more worlds. Kingdom Hearts is a rare crossover title that combines characters from both Square and Disney into a single world, and surprisingly, everything works out rather well. Granted, most people play the game for the cameo appearences, but the point is that they've played the game nonetheless. Kingdom Hearts must have done something right. It sold 4 million copies in just over a year and was the direct reason why Cloud, Sephiroth, and Squall were so amazing in the Summer 2003 Contest. Maybe not Sora quite so much, but given the recent Chain of Memories and an upcoming Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora has no where to go but up. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real? Or not?" - Sora Sora's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 15-9 Summer 2003 Contest - East Division - 6 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Lost to (11) Aeris, 32614 33.34% - 65196 66.66% * Extrapolated Strength --- 39th Place 21.17% Summer 2004 Contest - Chaos Division - 6 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Defeated (11) HK-47, 54034 65.55% - 28392 34.45% * Chaos Quarterfinal --- Defeated (3) Ryu Hayabusa, 49626 61.72% - 30773 38.28% * Chaos Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Samus, 29880 34.15% - 57627 65.85% * Extrapolated Strength --- 21st Place 26.97% In 2003, Sora was matched against Aeris. He was expected to take an SFF beating, and did so. On the surface this wasn't much, but it would set the stage for one of the biggest weighted gains we'll ever see in these contests. Come 2004, Sora's four pack was expected to easily be won by the winner of the Ryu Hayabusa vs Jill Valentine fiasco. After all, Jill was stronger than Sora in the 2003 Xsts, and even if she were to lose, the character strong enough to beat her would easily take down Sora, right? Oh Xsts, how I love when you fail me. Ryu Hayabusa would wind up defeating Jill Valentine in an epic clash, but the script didn't exactly play out the way it was supposed to. Not only did Sora not get beaten by Ryu H, he flat-out beat Ryu H all over the poll. Ryu H was never in contention, and it caused everyone to realize that SFF was never accounted for in Sora's Xst ranking of 2003. Sora would go on to lose to Samus quite easily, but his killing of Hayabusa was probably the biggest highlight of the 2004 contest. It also proved that Sora was not some simple and clean weakling. He has true strength going for him in these contests, and given Chain of Memories and the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 2, he could very well go on to shock people again. Summer 2005 Contest - Gear Division - 2 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Agent 47, 62348 70.73% - 25796 29.27% * Gear Semifinal --- Defeated (6) Alucard, 53320 55.36% - 43002 44.64% * Gear Final --- Lost to (1) Solid Snake, 33887 34.74% - 63664 65.26% * Extrapolated Strength --- 32nd Place 23.54% Sora was a bit of an oddity in this contest. First he does less than what many thought he could do against Agent 47 (likely because most thought that Agent 47 could be another Tanner), then he goes out and whips Alucard all over the poll in a match that many felt could be a classic, and then he turns around and gets his brains kicked in by Solid Snake in the Gear finals. This means that for yet another contest, we have no real clue where Kingdom Hearts factors in with the overall scheme of things. And things will get even more interesting once Kingdom Hearts 2 is released. As if Sora weren't hard enough to gauge correctly as is... Summer 2006 Contest - Destiny Division - 1 Seed * Destiny Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Tingle, 93568 75.61% - 30176 24.39% * Destiny Semifinal --- Defeated (5) Gordon Freeman, 77994 63.93% - 43996 36.07% * Destiny Final --- Lost to (2) Mega Man, 61167 45.72% - 72630 54.28% * Extrapolated Strength --- 15th Place 38.30% Sora's path to Mega Man was blocked by a joke character and the longest-standing contest joke ever, but once the day finally arrived for him to lose, he clued everyone in once and for all that Mega Man wasn't quite himself. It was the lone silver lining on a fairly predictable path. Hopefully Kingdom Hearts 3 gets him up some more so he can cause a big upset or two. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Second Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 52982 41.87% - Lara Croft, 32698 25.84% - Albert Wesker, 30518 24.12% - Daxter, 10334 8.17% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 35650 29.92% - Squall Leonhart, 39993 33.56% - Aeris Gainsborough, 22820 19.15% - Lara Croft, 20704 17.37% * Division 8 Final --- 3rd place, 28537 20.01% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 46083 32.31% - Squall Leonhart, 43950 30.81% - Sub-Zero, 24063 16.87% Sora has made the third round of the contest every year since 2004, an impressive streak, to be sure. However, he has yet to make it beyond that point because, as popular as Kingdom Hearts is, he still can't stand up to the Noble Nine. Sora did manage to avenge his most humiliating loss by owning Aeris in the second round though, which speaks both of how far he's come and how far the flower girl has fallen since 2003. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - First Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 51118 39.14% - Fox McCloud, 39779 30.46% - Chris Redfield, 31133 23.84% - Tim, 8577 6.57% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 36108 28.31% - Squall Leonhart, 38857 30.47% - Yoshi, 28625 22.44% - Fox McCloud, 23944 18.77% * Division 6 Final --- 4th place, 22123 15.74% - Cloud Strife, 62857 44.72% - Mewtwo, 32551 23.16% - Squall Leonhart, 23037 16.39% Sora continues his third round streak but also proves that he is terrible when it comes to other Square characters. He is certainly not as strong as he was a few years back but that could all change with Kingdom Hearts III. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 1 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Defeated (16) Midna, 32359 63.63% - 18493 36.37% * Heart Round 2 --- Defeated (8) Laharl, 31848 67.75% - 15160 32.25% * Heart Semifinal --- Lost to (4) Bowser, 23493 45.30% - 28367 54.70% * Extrapolated Strength --- 37th Place 26.98% And again Sora continues his streak to the third round. Sora was one of the favorites to win this division but ultimately came up a bit short of Bowser which was supposed to be a close match. Sora could get a lot stronger with a release of KH3. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 2 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 12275 46.81% - (17) Scorpion, 9179 35.00% - (26) Aya Brea, 4768 18.18% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 1st place, 12095 49.36% - (14) Gilgamesh, 7718 31.50% - (20) Yoshimitsu, 4692 19.15% * Division 6 Finals --- 2nd place, 18944 39.96% - (6) Pikachu, 19094 40.28% - (12) Pokemon Trainer Blue, 9368 19.76% With the way the bracket was constructed Sora was the board favourite to win the division, mostly due to LFF. His first round match was a bit unimpressive as Scorpion performed better than expected leading some people to believe that Sora took another drop in strength. In the second round he was able to get a higher percent than what he got in the first round against two new characters, but most people expected him to perform better. Despite being given two Pokemon characters in the third round Sora was unable to easily win the match like most people expected pre-contest. Instead Pikachu was able to get an over 600 vote lead before Sora used his trusted day vote to attempt to comeback. Sadly Pikachu was able to stall long enough for Sora to fail to take the lead. Overall this was Sora's worst contest since his first appearance in 2003. Lucky for him Kingdom Hearts III has been announced which may bring him back to his glory days. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 1 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Defeated (16) Ryo Hazuki, 20542 69.08% - 9195 30.92% * Division 3 Round 2 --- Lost to (4) Pokemon Trainer Red, 15212 49.1% - 15772 50.9% Sora undeniably has a really faithful fanbase, as he's never had a seed lower than 2 ever since Kingdom Hearts II. Too bad it doesn't translate into actual contest success, as he had his actual worst contest other than 2003. After a beating of someone just happy to be back (Ryo, who like Sora was coasting on hype to a "III" title), Sora showed the KHIII hype wasn't enough to beat the SSBU one, as the Pokemon Trainer who is a character of sorts in the series did what his rival couldn't back in 2013 and beat the Keyblade hero in a really close bout. His fans can hope the long-awaited sequel actually makes Sora able to go the distance, as in the meantime he just faulters in surprising ways every new contest. Category:Contest Histories